Happy Birthday
by sesshomarusdemoness
Summary: Kagome wants to give Koga his late birthday present. KogaKag lemon, Toys, Bondage


**Happy Birthday!**

Kagome woke up and found herself laying on a bed in a pitch black room. She couldn't remember what she had done last night. All she remebered was going to a party with her bestfriend Sango. She also faintly her boyfriend, Koga was there too. Now she remebered! It was Koga's birthday today! She had the perfect present for him but first she had to go find him.

As she moved to get up the door opened revealing Koga. He smirked and made his way over to the bed where she lay and gave her a kiss. "Good Night." He said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to say good morning?" Kagome asked him innocenly.

"Ya, but its night and we are home all alone with no one to hear us.." he wiggled is eyebrows suggestivly at her.

Kagome giggled and started to kiss him. He happily complied and started nipping at her neck. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and straddled him. He smirked into her neck just as she pulled away. He looked at he questioningly as she spoke. "In honor of your birthday, I'm going to be your sex slave. You can do whatever you want to me."

Koga was shocked but mustered a "Are you sure Kagome?" she nodded and he smiled devilishly. "Well then, I am going to take you up on that offer right now." He got up off the bed and told her to close her eyes. She complied and he grabbed a box out of his closet. He placed it beside the bed and dug around for a bit until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out two objects for now. He took out a 30 inch rod with straps on the sides and two pairs of handcuffs. "Keep your eyes closed and take off your clothes." He commanded Kagome.

Kagome wondered what he was going to do and desicided to tease him as she slowly slid out of her clothes. She could bet anything that Koga would be in need of relief soon. Koga watched as she stripped and felt himslef grow hard. He almost forgot about his plans. Almost.

After she was done getting underessed, Koga told her to lay down on the bed. She layed down on her back with her eyes still closed. He approached her while taking in her form. He loved her and would show her just how much. He smirked and attached one end of the handcuff to the top of the bed and grabbed her wrist and attached it to the handcuff. He did the same with the other wrist and let his hand glide down he body. He brushed his fingers against her core but then abrubtly stopped. He reached in the box and grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it over her mouth. He smirked as she adjusted her position on her bed and waited for him to continue.

He ran his hands again all over her body and grabbed the bar. He slid one of her legs into one of the straps and touched her inner thigh agiain. He leaned down near her nether lips and started to lick hugrilly. Kagome's muffled moan could be heard from behind the gag as she arched her back towards his mouth. He pushed her hips down so she couldn't move and continued licking at her core. She wimpered and Koga stopped and went up to her ear and whispered "Shhh, or else I wont let you be able to move anymore." She nodded in understanding as he went back down and started licking at her again. He could tell she was fighting back sound and desicded to help her along. He kept licking and started pinching at her lips and swirling his pinkie around inside of her with his other hand. She was getting wetter and wetter with his minstrations and arched up to him as he slid in 3 fingers. She rocked against his fingers as he pumped into her mercilessly, he could tell she was getting close to her climax and started going faster with his fingers and then added in his tounge. Kagome's will broke and she moaned as loud as she could.

Kagome had falled for his trap. Just before she came he pulled his fingers out of her and stopped licking. She whimpered in protest. "I told you not to make a sound, now I don't think I'll let you move." He attached the other strap of the bar to her other leg, completely spreding her to a large angle and leaving nothing left unexposed. She wimpered again because she had not gotten the release she saught.

Koga reached into the box again and brought out a 10 inch viberating dildo. He smirked and whispered into her ear. "Now I will show you sweet torture." He gently started incerting it into her opening but then pulled it out. He smirked as she tried to move but couldn't. He started incerting it into her again only went a little farther this time and pulled back out again. He continued this sweet torture and went a little deaper each time. He desided to show her a little mercy. He took it out almost all the way and plunged it into her hard. She screamed from behind the gag. He smiled and started slamming it in and out of her wet opening. She threw her head back because he just found ger g-spot with the dildo. He smiled again and turned on the vibrating switch on it and pressed it against her g-spot. Kagome was thrashing her head side to side at this point because she was so close again. Koga pulled it out and slammed back into her harder and harder everytime. Kagome was sooooo close that she could feel the coil beinging to tighten. Koga finally shoved it into her hard and fast. Finally Kagome screamed out her orgasim as her walls clamped around it. He kept thrusting into her with the dildo fast as she rode out her orgasim.

He kept going even though he knew her orgasime was long since over. She was close to a second oragasim now and he took it out of her and turned it off. She whimpered. He told her to suck him and she did. She swirled her tounge on his tip but then took him into her mouth and sucked hard. This went on for a little while until he couldn't take it anymore. Koga fliped her over onto her knees and griped her hips. She felt Koga enter her and sighed in releif as he pumped into her. He came fast inside of her just as soon as he came.

He collapsed beside her and lazily freed her of all of her bindings. He threw them into the box and took her into his arms. He kissed her forehead as she cuddled up to him "Happy Birthday, baby. I love you." Said Kagome. "I love you too. Thank you" were the last words she heard before drifting off to sleep.

SD: Ya I got bored, I should have been doing my english summitive but I'll just do it on the weekend. Procrastinators UNITE!..tomorrow! Review! NO FLAMES!


End file.
